open_blue_a_tale_of_the_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Known World
"The world is huge, with all kinds of places to see and new kinds of people to meet. I just wish I had enough time to explore all of it - from its four corners, to its very core!" - the Frivolous Explorer The Known World consists of five discovered continents: Sonara, Antara, Tundara, Exathor and Ulthos with the Carajol and Osenia seas in between them that have numerous archipelagos and islands, inhabited either by civilized, sentient Pokémon or wild tribes. Its borders are defined by dominant weather patterns and most of it is crossed by the Zones, peculiar regions in the sky that limit the freedom of fliers. The Pokémon that lived there are of diverse cultures and many nationalities, but they are almost all unified by the One Faith, the religion of Arceus. The leaders of the One Faith are the creators of the Government, a political entity whose purpose is to protect all nations which have the One Faith as their official, main religion; the Government effectively rules the entire Known World, even countries that stubbornly refuse it. The only exception to the rule is the Pirate Alliance, based in Carajol. Continents * Sonara: in the far western world, this continent extends for 4500 miles; it is the second most populated by sentient Pokémon and the most advanced in matters of Techmaturgy. Sonara has been taken over by two major countries and many independent city-states. Civilization has found fair ground to grow in the plains of this continent, and the alleged herald of the banner of culture and growth is Aerdom, the Country of the Free. * Antara: east of Sonara, there is the much larger Antara, which spans for more than 6000 miles. Due to its size, it is not densely populated by civilization, and it the field of Techmaturgy has not been advanced as much as the field of war has. Antara in its core is governed by the biggest and most ancient Empire in the Known World, which is still struggling to take the whole of the continent from the hands of lesser civilizations which have made it their home. * Tundara: in the very north, the land of icebergs is the least populated of the continents by far and it is rumored by explorers to be only a little part of the North Pole of the planet. Its end is way beyond the borders of the Known World, as no Pokemon has ever been able to reach past the ice, not even the fliers. * Exathor: a recently discovered piece of land, it barely qualifies as a continent, being around 1500 miles long. Most of the world know is as "the sky island", as it is floating in the skies above Tundara. * Ulthos: a relatively little known continent that lies beyond the far side of Carajol Sea, to the south. The massive distance between the southernmost civilized islands of Carajol and Ulthos makes the journey from one to the other so lengthy that the continent is rarely ever reached by those that set out for it, and has never been explored beyond its northern coastal regions. To date, no chart includes Ulthos, not even the Known World's chart. Seas & Oceans * Carajol Sea: the southern Sonarean and Antarean shores encompass an ocean called Carajol, which takes after its cultured progression. Its many archipelagos are exclusively inhabited by sentient Pokémon who have formed countries amidst the islands. But most importantly, Carajol Sea has been made the home of the Sky Pirates who have conquered a large part of it and have taken over an island that servers as the base of the Pirate Alliance. * Ocean of Osenia: west of Antara there is Osenia, an ocean larger than Carajol, riddled with myriads of islands, and many of them inhabited by uncivilized, wild native Pokémon tribes. Furthermore, the Sky Pirates who denied the Pirate Alliance are roaming the skies of Osenia. The pirate threat, coupled with the unique weather phenomena that occur in this region make it dangerous for explorers to travel to its far eastern side, and as such, the borders of the Known World do not in fact include the end of the islands of Osenia. * Tundarean Sea: the ocean to the south of the land of ice is called Tundarean Sea, a sea that grows colder and more perilous in its northernmost reaches. As it is isolated thanks to the Whoa Zone, it is not widely inhabited, but it is a preferred region for one of the Known World's largest facilities and colleges. * Arturian Channel: the channel that forms between the north-easternmost shores of Sonara with the north-westernmost shores of Antara. It connects the Tundarean Sea with Carajol Sea. * The Devouring Sea: the sea west of Sonara has gotten its name from the destructive phenomenon which comes and goes: the Green Skyline. The sky and sea turn dark green and clouds and waves devour ships and everything on them within seconds, as if eaten by an invisible monstrosity. The Devouring Sea is impassable, and the inhabitants of Sonara are wiser than to even step foot on the western shores of the continent, where they may be caught by the hungry breeze of the Green Skyline. Islands & Archipelagos * The Sky Island of Contena Weather Patterns & Phenomena The Open Blue has many unique occurrences besides the regular storm, occurrences either frequent, rare or otherwise seemingly perpetually ongoing, such as: * Skyways * Far Across Zones * Dark Nebula * Vapor Lock * Green Skyline Category:World Map